


Its not fun anymore.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Johnlock(i guess??), Sherlock - Freeform, uuuh first post??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After two years of being “dead” Sherlock comes back and has a look around the apartment, though after noticing a drawer has been opened to many times for his liking, he doesn’t want to look anymore.
Kudos: 11





	Its not fun anymore.

Sherlock loved thrillers, loved solving the mystery of a good case. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Be it as it may, coming home after two years of being supposedly ‘dead’ he can’t wait to solve a new mystery.

To entertain himself for the second he decided to have a look around the flat, see what John has been up to in his absence. 

Walking around he saw the flat has been covered in a thin layer of dust, his violin may being the most. He was thankful no one touched it, even if it was for a light dusting, he wanted to keep that to himself as most he could. 

The teapot has been clean, mostly from the constant use of tea John always seemed to have, the red armchair has a deeper dent in it then before, as it has been sat in by John constantly.

He smiled fondly, eyes softening at the memory of the two sitting in the living area. He kept the smile as he moved to the desks, John’s was cluttered; they could never keep the desks clean for the life of them.  
Sherlock stopped smiling and froze a drawer, the same one that holds the gun. The handle is much cleaner than the other ones, the only cleaning it is getting was when John opened the drawer.

Sherlock didn’t want to play anymore, he didn’t want to think of that.

He looked at the chair, it was worn, more then likely from John sitting in it; debating to take his own life.


End file.
